This invention relates generally to lighting fixtures, and more particularly to chains for hanging lighting fixtures from a ceiling or overhead structure.
Lighting devices hung from overhead supports are usually hung by a chain of some type. The electrical supply to the device is provided by two or three wires or a single cord having two or three wires encased in it. Sometimes these cords may be gold colored or essentially transparent with the conductors visible through them. Typically, the cord is threaded up through and around the chain links. To some observers, such cords are very noticeable and detract from the appearance of the fixture.
Over the years, various chain-type arrangements or cord coloring or treatments have been used to somewhat conceal the cord. Examples of various chain arrangements in which the cord is directed down through the center of the chain, are found in U.S. Pat. No. 909,405 issued Jan. 12, 1909 to Handel; U.S. Pat. No. 1,187,122. issued to Anderson on Jun. 13, 1916; U.S. Pat. No. 1,528,871, issued Mar. 10, 1925 to Benjamin; U.S. Pat. No. 1,702,502, issued Feb. 19, 1929 to D""Olier, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,368, issued Jun. 25, 1929 to Laupot; U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,619, issued May 23, 1972 to Heidrich et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,309, issued Nov. 13, 1973 to Peters. In this group although the arrangements shown in the Handel, Anderson, Benjamin ""871 appear to be flexible, and have the lamp cord passing directly through the center, they are not truly flexible in the sense of being readily rolled-up in the nature of the usual chain. In the U.S. Pat. No. 1,430,402, issued Sep. 26, 1922 to Perry and U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,014 issued Apr. 29, 1924 to Benjamin, the cord is not surrounded by the chain throughout its length. In the Heidrich et al. and a U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,309 to Peters, the chain components are of somewhat unusual shape. Those in Heidrich would appear to be relatively expensive. Also the Heidrich et al. chain is flexible only in one plane. It is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible chain made of simple and inexpensive components together with an electrical supply cord handled in a way adapted to make the cord inconspicuous or hidden.
Described briefly, according to illustrated embodiments of the present invention, an overhead lighting fixture is hung from an overhead structure using a combination including a hanger secured to the overhead structure, a chain having a plurality of links with the top link connected to the hanger, and a lighting device connected to at least one of the links, usually the bottom link of the chain. An electrical supply cord extends down from the hanger to supply the lighting device connected to the bottom link of the chain. In one embodiment, the cord extends through the center of the chain throughout the length of the chain and entirely within an unobstructed space within the chain. In another embodiment the cord is woven through the links which are sheathed by a decorative sleeve. In still another embodiment, the cord passes straight down beside the links in an unobstructed space between the links and the decorative sleeve. The chain is such that, when hanging from the hanger, the chain is flexible in primarily two vertical planes perpendicular to each other, and the chain is at least moderately flexible in all vertical planes.